Sans bruit
by Virginialice
Summary: Une oneshot avec une fin heureuse pr Drago et Hermione...reviews please!


Me revoila avec encore une oneshot sur une chanson de Patrick Fiori "Sans bruit", mais je suis en pleine écriture d'une fic bcp plus longue sur notre couple favori. soyez sympa quand même... bye Virginialice

Sans bruit

Hermione avait succombé. Elle s'était laissée envoûter par son charme, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Ron l'avait finalement conquise. Elle le cherchait, avait besoin de lui, de ses bras qui la réconforte.

**Elle en fera des poches  
Pour mieux se persuader**

Pour lui, Hermione avait abandonné sa famille dans le monde des moldus. Et maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas épanouie, qu'elle n'avait pas la vie qu'elle voulait…

**Que sa vie n'est pas moche  
Qu'elle est juste encombrée**

Elle ne supportait plus que toutes les filles le regardent, elle n'en pouvait plus. Car depuis la mort de Voldemort, les filles regardaient Ron comme un héro.

**Par des filles angéliques  
Qui regardent son mec**

Pourtant, elle ne pleurait jamais. Enfin jamais devant Ron..

**Elle connaît la musique  
Mais ses yeux restent secs  
**

Elle le cherchait en vain. Il ne lui disait que rarement où il allait.

**Sans bruit  
Il la trompera**

Il rentrait après quelques heures d'absence sans explication. Il lui disait les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, dont elle avait besoin. Elle doutait parfois de sa fidélité.

**Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime **

Dans ces moments, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais elle ne les laissait pas couler, ne voulant pas les lui montrer.

**La vie est une bohémienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que les larmes viennent**

Aujourd'hui, elle le quitte. Il n'est pas encore rentré. Elle a fait ses valises, dépose un mot sur la table. Elle ne sait pas où elle va mais elle s'en va.

**Elle posera ses valises  
Sur les quais des grandes lignes**

En quelques instants, Hermione perd tout, tout ce qu'il lui restait.

**Pour voir comment se brisent  
Les illusions intimes**

Elle réfléchit, cherche l'endroit où elle pourrait aller, même quelques jours seulement.

**Elle refera sa vie  
Mille fois dans sa tête**

Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'elle allait faire.

**Mais ce qu'on décide la nuit  
Demain sera peut-être**

A la gare, elle croise un de ses ancien ami, Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi. Il s'arrête, lui parle. Il l'aime, l'a toujours aimé et ne peut la laisser dans cette situation. Il lui laisse entendre son amour, puis lui dit avoue réellement ses sentiments. Finalement, il lui propose de venir chez lui. Elle accepte.

**Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera**

Hermione explique à Drago quelle était sa vie avec Ronald Weasley. Qu'il la trompait et en rentrant lui disait « je t'aime »…

**Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne**

Hermione s'effondre dans les bras de Drago qui tente de la réconforter, oubliant leurs rancoeurs passées.

**Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne**

Il l'emmène faire un tour après avoir déposer les affaires de la jeune femme chez lui, histoire de lui changer les idées. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées…

**Elle pensera au pire  
En longeant des écluses**

Elle ne dit pas mot pendant un certain temps, puis insulte celui qu'elle a aimé et qui l'a blessé.

**Mais elle préfère souffrir  
Sans se trouver d'excuses**

Désormais, il n'existe plus pour elle, elle le hait.

**Elle parlera de lui  
Comme s'il était mort  
Sur sa photographie  
Elle jettera des sorts**

Le soir, chez Drago, elle s'endort dans les bras de son nouvel ami. Alors doucement, le jeune homme la porte jusqu'à la chambre où il la dépose sur le lit.

**Sans bruit  
Elle le trompera  
**

Le lendemain, il l'accompagne à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron.

**Sans bruit**

**Puis elle rentrera**

Tout est vide. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Hermione s'effondre en larmes sur le sol.

**Maudire  
L'appartement désert  
La vie est une carnassière  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Qu'on rentre en enfer**

Elle ne le reverra jamais. Par la suite, Hermione construira quelque chose de solide avec Drago. Elle retrouvera les amis, la famille qu'elle avait du abandonner. Puis, un jour, elle deviendra l'heureuse madame Drago Malefoy.

**Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne  
Sans bruit  
Sans bruit  
Sans bruit  
**

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Drago ont deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Hermione est beaucoup plus heureuse ainsi. Elle ne l'a jamais revu, plus aucune nouvelle. Cela ne la pas dérangeait. Elle préférait l'oublier, oublier cette erreur… Elle préfère sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Drago lui apporte tout l'amour dont elle a besoin et elle l'aime. Elle l'aime plus que tout. **  
**


End file.
